


Would spread your legs wherever I tell you to, wow

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Future!Gallavich, Husbands, In Love, M/M, Porn, Slut Shaming, They do it outside bc why not, married, mickey loves it and so does ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: It's Mickey's birthday and he is about to leave for work. Instead, his husband meets him in the driveway and tells him to bend over the car. Mickey gulps that he doesn't have time to fuck and Ian smirks that he's just going to fill him up for later.





	Would spread your legs wherever I tell you to, wow

Mickey was reluctantly about to step into their shitty little car and head to work. He was leaving early which caused a pout from Ian but Mickey pointed out cheekily the quicker he got started of his daily workload the faster he could come home.

Suddenly, his husband swaggered out of the house to pull him in for another kiss. Mickey assumed he had just finished washing up after breakfast.

Mickey smiled as Ian repeated the 100th 'happy birthday' of the morning. He teased 'I better be in for a good fuck later.'

Ian smirked and his eyes looked wicked with a plan. He grunted 'bend over.' Mickey gaped at his command and his eyes scanned their vicinity. There was no one visible anywhere near their front yard but the risk that someone, particularly dumbass neighbours they would have to keep looking in the face, might see them made Mickey's pants tighten.

He protested meekly 'don't have time.' Ian shook his head, fully aware of how worked up the dark haired man in front of him was steadily growing. 'I'm not going to fuck you yet. Bend over.'

Mickey knew Ian didn't like repeating his orders twice so he whispered submissively 'where?' The redhead licked his lips, always happy when he got to dominate his lover 'over the hood. Make sure you look good for me.'

Mickey was defiantly fully hard which felt a little ridiculous to him as it was purely from anticipation.

Hastily and without a second thought, he complied. He trusted Ian would keep checking if anyone was near. Yanking down his work pants, Mickey wiggled his ass unashamedly.

As they grew older and felt more safe away from the South side Mickey had learnt he throughly enjoyed the dangers of possibly being seen when there was a guarantee of Ian's or him not being bashed in.

The younger man hummed his satisfaction at the instinctively stretched out Mickey and placed a lingering kiss on one of his plump cheeks. 

He pulled out a big plug out of his pocket and instructed 'open your mouth.' Mickey felt excitement surge in the pit of his stomach and worked up a hefty amount of spit on the unfamiliar toy while Ian magically pulled out some lube and worked him open.

Ian's arousal was clear through his tone 'got you a new one. Know how much you love being plugged. Fuck, such a slut, Mick. Look at you, getting fingered in the middle of the fucking street. Don't even damn care, do you? Would spread your legs wherever I tell you to, wow.'

Mickey whimpered around the black toy he had been tasked with wetting. Ian's filthy words consistently sent a jolt of electricity through him. 

He could tell Ian was grinning when he shared 'want you to be full up all day. Needing me. Not allowed to fuck yourself in the bathroom or take it out, understand? Only I get to remove when I replace it with my cock tonight.'

Mickey was wiggling and slipped the wide sopping object out of his mouth. He desperately shoved it in Ian's hands to silently beg he was ready.

Ian lined it up as Mickey panted 'I won't. Promise.' Ian slowly let his husband swallow it up as he spoke 'I know you won't. You'll be a good boy and listen. Don't jizz your pants either, tough guy.' Ian carried on wiggling it to the base and murmured 'good?' Mickey sounded almost breathless when he answered 'yeah.' 

Ian wrapped an arm around his waist and stroked his dick from behind him. Mickey stretched out his neck as he pushed his head back. Ian muttered in his ear 'fucking hell. So hot. Wish I could get on my knees but we need everyone to see that you're the only slut here. Will have to just jerk you off, let you make a mess on my hand.'

Mickey squeezed his eyes shut 'Ian. I'm...' Ian pressed their bodies and Mickey moaned at his bulge pressed hotly against his leg. Ian expertly tugged closer and licked his neck. 'C'mon, Mickey. Let go, show me how good I make you feel.'

Mickey groaned and shivered as he released. Ian milked his dick skilfully till he was spent. Ian wanted nothing more than to suck his hand clean but chose to wipe the hot mess over Mickey's thigh.

Mickey gasped 'oh.' Ian smirked and knew he had made the right choice 'all sticky because you can't keep it in your pants. Will dry and you're gonna wish I licked it all up all day. Bet it's delicious.'

He slapped his ass and Mickey took the cue. He stood up and pulled his pants up knowing he would be slightly late for work.

He turned to face Ian and his eyes fluttered apologetically to his hard on. Ian shooed him with his hand and rolled his eyes 'I know. Late. Go, I can sort it.'

Mickey nodded as Ian opened the door. He grabbed his face and kissed him hard before clambering into the car. 

Ian rested his arms on the window and Mickey smiled 'feels good. Love you.' Ian  
sweetly leaned in and captured their lips together. 

Ian smirked 'I love you too. Have fun at work.' Mickey laughed loudly 'I have to fucking go. See you tonight.' Ian parted with 'happy birthday. Later, slut.'

Mickey drove away flipping him off affectionately and feeling warm with butterflies at being stretched so deliciously.


End file.
